


(Kocham cię) bardziej, niż myślisz

by janekburza (kasssumi)



Series: Solidarność Supesów i Batsów [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Multi, nadal pomieszany kanon, relationship and character tags to be added
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: Uczucia wychodzą na wierzch, kiedy życie jest zagrożone. Jason przekonuje się o tym na własnej skórze, kiedy Laney zostaje poważnie zraniony i musi zostać zabrany do batjaskini.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ten fik posiada nielinearną fabułę, która skupia się na postaciach, a nie chronologii wydarzeń, dlatego część zdarzeń będzie pokazana w każdym rozdziale z różnego punktu widzenia, jednak staram się nie pisać dwa razy tego samego.

Kilka godzin temu rozluźniony Jason rozważał pojawienie się incognito na zgromadzeniu zorganizowanym przez Kona przez twitter (nie był pewny, w jaki sposób cała superska rodzina utrzymuje bezpieczeństwo w Metropolis, skoro informują na publicznych mediach społecznościowych gdzie i kiedy będą), a teraz ledwo co panował nad kierownicą samochodu. Prowadził jeden z awaryjnych pojazdów Batmana, które miał rozstawione w mieście. Jason nigdy wcześniej nie musiał z nich korzystać, ale też nie chciał – zapalenie silnika wysyłało sygnał do jaskini, a Jason nie chciał pokazywać Bruce’owi, co i gdzie robi, kiedy nie musiał. Tym razem jednak to postanowienie szlag trafił.

Zaczęło się od tego, że Outlaws otrzymali cynk o tym, że w Gotham odbędzie się aukcja, na której towarem będą dzieci i młodzież. Ta informacja dotarła do nich w ostatniej chwili, więc nawet nie zaprzątali sobie głowy upewnianiem się, czy inni obrońcy Gotham już są tego świadomi czy nie. W razie czego Bats doskonale wiedział, czym się zajmują, więc inne nietoperki z rodziny nie powinny im przeszkadzać, a nawet jeśli, to szybko dałoby się to odkręcić. Na dodatek im więcej osób przyjdzie pomóc, tym lepiej, zwłaszcza w takiej sytuacji, gdzie każda sekunda się liczy, każdy moment to chwila więcej wolności dla dzieci.

Kiedy Artemis wpadła do środka ze swoją siekierą, a Lane wleciał za nią, zgarniając na siebie ogień, Jason był w stanie prześlizgnąć się na tyły z planem wyciągnięcia wszystkich zakładników jak najszybciej. Nie spodziewał się zastać po drodze martwych przemytników, a tym bardziej tych zwijających się jeszcze ze śmiechu. Wyglądało na to, że gothamowski klaun też przyszedł się zabawić, ale w całkiem inny sposób niż kupujący. Pamiętając bardzo dobrze na własnej skórze, w jaki sposób Joker rozprawia się z dzieciakami, Jason przyspieszył.

Widok, jaki na niego czekał, nie był przyjemny. Był upiorny. Joker był otoczony dziećmi i nastolatkami, które miały na sobie na szybko i niedokładnie nałożony makijaż klauna. Niektóre patrzyły na Jokera z wdzięcznością, ale inne z przerażeniem. Łatwo było poznać tych, którzy dokładnie wiedzieli, co może ich czekać w jego łapskach.

— Zostaw te dzieciaki w spokoju — warknął Jason, celując w Jokera oboma pistoletami.

Zdążył usłyszeć tylko śmiech Jokera na te słowa i zobaczyć, jak zasłania się dwójką dzieci, kiedy do pomieszczenia wpadł przez ścianę Lane. Na jego widok Joker się tylko bardziej roześmiał, więc Jason wiedział, że coś musi być na rzeczy, że ma jakiś plan, a pojawienie się Lane'a wcale go nie zniweczyło. Niestety nie miał pojęcia, co takiego Joker przygotował, bo nieprzewidywalność chodziła z nim w parze.

— Teraz, teraz! — wrzasnął Joker i Jason wiedział, że nie zdąży zareagować, więc tylko spiął się cały i próbował przewidzieć, skąd nastąpi atak.

Słysząc krzyk Lane'a obrócił się tak gwałtownie, że uderzył łokciem zbliżającego się do niego chłopca z nożem w ręku. Niemal bezwiednie rozbroił dziecko, ale wzrok miał przykuty do Lane'a, który wylądował na ziemi z nożem wbitym między żebra.

W następnej chwili zapanował chaos.

Do środka wpadły Artemis, Black Bat i Spoiler, wszystkie gotowe do walki i zdeterminowane. Cass szybko oceniła sytuację i rzuciła się na Jokera, który od razu zaczął uciekać. Krzyki dzieci nie zdołały zagłuszyć śmiechu klauna. Artemis pogroziła siekierą co odważniejszym ofiarom, które nadal nie do końca wiedziały, że stanie za Jokerem nie jest dobrym rozwiązaniem, a Steph zaczęła zbierać wszystkie dzieci i starała się je uspokoić.

Jason w dwóch krokach znalazł się przy Lanie.

— Droga wolna? — rzucił w przestrzeń, oceniając wzrokiem ranę.

— Wszyscy są albo nieprzytomni, albo związani — odpowiedziała Spoiler. — Policja jest w drodze.

— Na nas więc pora — oznajmiła Artemis. Patrzyła ze zmarszczonymi brwiami na to, jak Jason usztywnia nóż w ranie Lane'a.

— Wracaj do bazy — powiedział do niej Jason, biorąc Lane'a na ręce. — Muszę go stąd zabrać. Szybko.

— Będę czekać — zgodziła się Artemis. — Informuj mnie.

Jason skinął głową i wybiegł do kryjówki Batmana, w której znajdował się awaryjny pojazd.

W tej chwili właśnie wjeżdżał do jaskini, parkując samochód Bruce'a i wynosząc Lane’a, kierując się prosto na stół operacyjny przeznaczony konkretnie dla osób, które posiadają kryptońską krew. Wisiały nad nim lampy, które w zależności od potrzeby imitowały światło czerwonego lub żółtego słońca. Jason potrzebował teraz wszystkiego, co mogłoby pomóc.

— Jason? — zawołał Tim siedzący przy komputerze, ale Jason nie odpowiedział. Doskonale wiedział, że ma klapki na oczach i powinien wcześniej zauważyć Red Robina, ale tym razem jego uwaga była skupiona na czymś innym. Był zbyt zajęty sprawdzaniem, jak Lane się trzyma: oddychał z trudem, miał spocone czoło i zaciśnięte powieki.

— Wytrzymasz, Laney — warknął Jason, kładąc go delikatnie na stół. — Nie masz prawa wykitować — dodał.

Nie wiedział, czy Lane w ogóle zareaguje na światło słoneczne, ale i tak zapalił lampy. Obrócił się, aby sięgnąć po przyrządy, które być może będą mu potrzebne. Nie musiał nigdzie odchodzić, bo Tim wepchnął mu w ręce tacę, na której znajdowało się chyba wszystko to, co chciał wziąć.

— Paniczu Jasonie — odezwał się Alfred, podwijając rękawy koszuli. — Co się stało?

Jason odetchnął z ulgą, bo wiedział, że Alfred ma doświadczenie w radzeniu sobie nie tylko ze zwykłymi ranami, ale i takimi, które otrzymują meta-ludzie. Lane syknął, więc Jason od razu odstawił tacę obok Alfreda i stanął przy głowie Lane’a, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

— Wszystko w porządku, Laney — powiedział cicho, odgarniając mu włosy z twarzy wolną ręką. — Nie pozwolę, aby coś jeszcze cię zraniło — oznajmił i pochylił się nad Lane’em, aby pocałować go szybko w czoło. — Został pchnięty nożem — dodał głośniej do Alfreda, kiedy się wyprostował. Nie czuł się zawstydzony, że zarówno Zamiennik jak i Alfred widzieli, co zrobił. Teraz liczyło się to, aby pomóc Lane’owi. — Unieruchomiłem go i przyprowadziłem tutaj. — Jason wiedział, że Alfred nie potrzebuje raportu z całego wieczoru, a tylko tych informacji, które będą mu potrzebne do zajęcia się rannym.

— Będziesz w stanie mi pomóc? — zapytał Alfred, zerkając na Jasona, kiedy robił sobie dostęp do noża.

— Jasne — odpowiedział Jason, zdziwiony, że Alfred w ogóle o to pyta.

Kamerdyner mruknął i skinął głową.

— Paniczu Clark, proszę przytrzymać mu nogi. Paniczu Jason, ręce.

Jason drgnął i dopiero zauważył, że w jaskini pojawiło się więcej osób. Poczuł, jak się lekko rumieni, kiedy dotarło do niego, że jego pocałunek w czoło najprawdopodobniej miał więcej widzów, niż zakładał. Bruce i Lois stali niedaleko, koło Tima: Bruce w spodniach od piżamy, a Lois w koszuli od tej samej piżamy. Obejmował ją i pocierał jej ramiona, jakby chciał ją uspokoić, chociaż sam zaciskał szczękę w sposób, w jaki Jason doskonale znał. Bruce też był zmartwiony.

Ale to widok miny Clarka sprawił, że Jason zebrał się w sobie i stanął za głową Lane’a, aby przytrzymać jego ramiona. Na twarzy Clarka malował się strach – wyraźnie było widać, jak bardzo obawia się, że coś może się stać jego synowi. Jason mu się nie dziwił; odkąd zaczął przebywać częściej w jego towarzystwie – w towarzystwie całej jego rodziny – to zauważył, że żartowanie z jego własnej śmierci ma całkiem inny efekt niż rzucanie tych samych żartów przy batrodzinie. Normalnie pewnie by go to nie ruszyło, ale odkąd zaczęło mu tak bardzo zależeć na Laneyu, to zaczął również uważać na to, aby nie zrazić do siebie jego rodziny.

— Na trzy — rzucił Alfred, szykując się do wyciągnięcia ostrza.

Jason ze zdeterminowanym wyrazem twarzy przygotował się na ewentualność tego, że Lane będzie się rzucał. Na co nie był przygotowany, to widok zieleni na ostrzu noża. Poczuł, jak ze złości zalewa go krew.

Alfred działał metodycznie, jakby wcale nie ruszyło go to, co się dzieje dookoła. Tylko dzięki spokojowi, jakim promieniował kamerdyner, Jason był w stanie ochłonąć. Rozluźnił swój uścisk na barkach Lane’a, bo wyglądało na to, że ten w końcu zemdlał. Zamiast tego chwycił jego twarz w dłonie i głaskał policzki kciukami.

Kątem oka widział, jak Bruce odprowadza Clarka, aby usiadł; jak Tim zabiera nóż i zanosi go do krypty; jak Lois z kamienną miną stoi przy biodrach Lane’a i z uwagą przygląda się, jak Alfred zajmuje się jej synem. Mądrze nie robiła nic, co mogłoby przeszkodzić. Drżała trochę z zimna, ale Jason nie był w stanie oderwać rąk od Laneya, aby oddać jej swoją kurtkę.

 _Nie był w stanie_ ruszyć się z miejsca. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że pewna ręka Alfreda i teraz nie zawiedzie, że Laney z tego wyjdzie. Odetchnął głęboko, pochylając się tak, aby znowu pocałować Laneya w czoło. Nie mógł się powstrzymać; kiedy raz spróbował, chciał więcej.

— Wyjdziesz z tego, Laney — mruknął cicho. — Nie masz prawa mnie zostawić. Nie pozwalam.

Laney nie odpowiedział. Ale kiedy jakiś czas później Alfred wyprostował się z delikatnym westchnieniem, Jason wiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Pocałował Laneya w czoło po raz kolejny i nie słuchał, co ma Alfred do powiedzenia na temat kondycji Laneya – jego słowa były i tak skierowane do Lois i Clarka, aby rodzice wiedzieli, czego się spodziewać.

— Jason. — Z radości i poczucia ulgi wyrwał go głos Bruce’a. — Co się stało?

Ach. Tak. Jason oderwał ręce od Laneya i zacisnął pięści, szczerząc zęby ze złości.

— Joker — wypluł z siebie mściwie.

W tej samej chwili w jaskini zrobiło się naprawdę tłoczno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czy Lane zareagowałby w ogóle w taki sposób na kryptonit? Nie wiem. W tej serii tak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wena mnie opuściła na spory okres czasu, ale powoli wraca, więc mam nowy rozdział! I jak jest wspomniane w tagach, pojawiły się nowe osoby i nowy pairing!

Tim spędzał wieczór przed batkomputerem, korzystając z rzadkiej okazji, kiedy Bruce przyjmował swoich gości. Kochanków. Partnerów? Tim nie wiedział, jak najlepiej nazwać to, kim dla Bruce’a byli Clark i Lois, skoro byli małżeństwem i umawiali się z Bruce’em. Oczywiście sam koncept poliamorii nie był mu obcy – po prostu chciałby mieć jakąś nazwę, którą mógłby się posługiwać, chociażby w swoich myślach. Najprawdopodobniej “partnerzy” byli najbardziej odpowiednim określeniem.

A skoro mowa o partnerach…

Tim westchnął i spojrzał na boczny monitor, na którym wyświetlał się obraz ze zhakowanej kamery w metropolitańskim Centennial Park. Słońce już zaszło, ale zebranej tam grupce osób to nie przeszkadzało. Siedzieli zwróceni ku sobie i rozmawiali, a Tim mógł się tylko domyślać, o czym. 

Zaproszenie od Kona zauważył od razu, bo miał włączone dla niego powiadomienia, a Kon razem z Cir ogłosili publicznie przez twittera nieformalne spotkanie w parku dla dzieci i młodzieży. Obecnie żadnych dzieci już obecnych nie było, ale starsza młodzież i młodzi dorośli przeobrazili to spotkanie w kameralne zebranie.

Tim oczywiście wiedział o tym spotkaniu wcześniej. Z rana jeszcze był razem z Konem w Metropolis, spacerowali po tym samym parku jako Tim i Conner.

— Nie wiem, czy to taki dobry pomysł — skomentował Tim, chowając ręce do kieszeni.

Kon roześmiał się i wpadł na niego delikatnie, aby szturchnąć go ramieniem.

— Nic się nie martw — powiedział beztrosko. Obrócił się i szedł tyłem. Uśmiechał się szeroko i spoglądał na Tima tak, jakby niczego innego lepszego na świecie nie było… Chociaż Tim doskonale wiedział, że to pewnie jego wyobraźnia. — Nie będę sam, Cir będzie ze mną. Co dwie głowy to nie jedna.

— “Dwie głowy”. — Tim odgarnął włosy za ucho. — Jesteś pewien, że twoja się liczy?

— Ej! — zawołał Kon i kopnął trochę piasku ze ścieżki na nogi Tima. — Nie przejmuj się. Traci dała znać, że będzie w pobliżu, może nawet sama wpadnie. 

Na te słowa Tim pokiwał głową. Gdzie Traci, tam i Natasha, więc nie będą sami i bezbronni, kiedy wpadnie ktoś z kryptonitem – a to bardzo możliwe w Metropolis i w miejscu, gdzie zbierają się supersi. 

— Chodź, pokażę ci, gdzie będziemy — powiedział Kon, łapiąc Tima za rękę i ciągnąc go za sobą. Tim nie mógł się powstrzymać i uścisnął jego dłoń, a Kon odwrócił się do niego i posłał mu szeroki uśmiech. 

Został zaprowadzony pod pomnik Supermana. Doskonale znał drogę do tego punktu, więc tak naprawdę nie musiał być ciągnięty za rękę. Fakt, że to Kon zainicjował ten dotyk, dał Timowi wymówkę, aby się z niego cieszyć.

— Potrzebujemy trochę miejsca, żeby nie wpadać na siebie z Cir — tłumaczył Kon, wyciągając ramię i pokazując na plac dookoła. — Nie wiemy, ile osób się zjawi, ale głupio byłoby komuś odmówić.

— Im więcej miejsca, tym mniej osób będziecie odsyłać — skomentował Tim.

— W planie jest nieodsyłanie nikogo — powiedział Kon.

Wyglądał tak radośnie, jakby to było jakieś świętowanie dla niego, a nie zabawa dla dzieci. Jakby to nie on był organizatorem. Patrząc na niego, Tim czuł, jakby jego serce miało pęknąć i rozpaść się na kawałki. Tak bardzo chciał, aby ten chłopak był jego. 

— Wpadniesz, prawda? — zapytał Kon, kładąc rękę na jego ramię i uśmiechając się lekko. — Nie musisz być jako Red Robin, ale Tim Drake-Wayne? I tak wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś w Metropolis, a pojawienie się na pewno będzie dobre dla PR?

Owszem, Tim był w mieście w sprawach biznesowych, dlatego mógł sobie pozwolić na spacerowanie, ale musiał też być wieczorem w Gotham, bo miał parę spraw do załatwienia jako Red Robin. Nie mógł zostać, mimo że chciałby spędzić więcej czasu z Konem. Te myśli musiały pojawić się na jego twarzy, bo uśmiech Kona zmalał. 

— Muszę być w Gotham na noc, a potem wrócić — powiedział Tim, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. Złapał nadgarstek Kona i uścisnął go. — Przepraszam.

Kon przesunął rękę na barki Tima, obejmując go. Tim od razu złapał go w pasie, ale pochylił głowę, aby kosmyki włosów zasłoniły jego rumieniec.

— Szkoda, ale przeżyję — oznajmił Kon, a w jego głosie znowu słychać było uśmiech. Zadowolony, uśmiechnięty Kon był ulubionym Konem Tima.

Przez dłuższą chwilę stali tak objęci i rozmawiali cicho ze sobą; Tim czerpał ciepło z ciała obok i starał się jak najlepiej zapamiętać jego dotyk. I zapach. I to poczucie bezpieczeństwa i spokoju...

Tim został wyrwany ze wspomnienia przez czujnik ruchu przy wejściu do jaskini. Chwilę potem podjechał jeden z awaryjnych pojazdów Bruce’a, z którego wypadł Jason i wniósł Jona Lane’a na rękach w głąb jaskini. Kiedy Jason nie zareagował na zapytanie Tima, ten od razu postanowił pomóc. Stan Jona Lane’a wydawał się ciężki, więc Tim zebrał odpowiednie narzędzia. Do stołu operacyjnego podszedł w tym samym momencie, w którym pojawił się Alfred.

Następnie jednak Jason zrobił coś, za co Tim z chęcią pobiłby go tak, aby skończył w takim stanie, w jakim Jon Lane się znajdował. Była to brzydka myśl, która zniknęła zaraz po pojawieniu się, ale Tim przez tę chwilę nie myślał o niczym innym tylko o tym, jak bardzo chciałby Jasonowi przyłożyć. 

Doskonale wiedział, co łączy Jasona i Kona. Był chyba jedynym, który odkrył, że spotykają się w tajemnicy. Że sypiają ze sobą. Dowiedział się o tym przez przypadek – Kon cały czas miał na sobie komunikator, w którym owszem, wyłączył możliwość transmitowania, ale zapomniał o nadajniku. Tim zdziwił się, widząc go w Gotham, więc chciał do niego przyjść i zapytać go, co robi w mieście. Znalazł go w kryjówce Jasona, z Jasonem, bez ubrań i… Cóż, wątpił, aby miał zapomnieć ten widok z najbliższej przyszłości.

Do dzisiaj pamiętał nagie ciało Kona, napięte jak struna z przyjemności, którą dostarczał mu Jason klęczący między jego nogami. Dłonie Kona były zaciśnięte w pięści we włosach Jasona, jego oczy zamknięte, usta uchylone w rozkoszy… 

Tim przymknął oczy, odetchnął i odsunął się, zajmując miejsce niedaleko Lois i Bruce’a. Zacisnął pięści i wpatrywał się w Jasona, który z _czułością_ głaskał Jona Lane’a po policzkach, całował go w czoło, jakby całkowicie zapomniał, co łączy go z Konem. Owszem, Kon i Jon Lane wyglądali identycznie, ale byli całkowicie różni.

Tim wiedział, jak bardzo byli różni. Był zakochany tylko w jednym z nich. Pogodził się już z tym, że najwyraźniej nie on był Robinem Kona, tylko był nim Jason. A przynajmniej próbował się z tym pogodzić; okrutna myśl o chęci pobicia Jasona jasno pokazała, że nadal jest zazdrosny. Ale najważniejsze dla niego jest dobro Kona, a to wiąże się z byciem z kimś, kto nie będzie go zdradzał.

A sam Jason? Nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że Jason byłby zdolny do czegoś takiego. Przez te wszystkie lata, które znał Red Hooda, nic w jego zachowaniu nie pokazywało na to, że mógłby kiedykolwiek tak skrzywdzić drugą osobę.

Zacisnął zęby i sięgnął po nóż pokryty kryptonitem, aby schować go do krypty, a samemu ochłonąć. Czy powinien powiedzieć Konowi, co widział? Musiałby się przyznać, że wiedział też o jego związku z Jasonem. Ale w sumie to Kon powinien czuć się źle z tego powodu, że nie podzielił się czymś takim ze swoim przyjacielem. Tim złapał się za głowę z rezygnacji. I tak będzie dostarczał złe wieści Konowi, i tak będzie czuł się źle… 

Tym razem głośna kłótnia wyrwała Tima z jego własnej głowy. Szybko wrócił do pozostałych, widząc o wiele więcej osób, niż było wcześniej. Z patrolu nie tylko wróciły Steph i Cass, ale w jaskini pojawili się też Barbara i Dick, obecnie znajdujący się między Bruce’em i Jasonem.

— Nie będę tu stał ani minuty dłużej, kiedy ta szumowina nadal dycha! — warczał Jason na Bruce’a, szarpiąc się z Dickiem. — Ile jeszcze musi zrobić, abyś zrozumiał, że tylko rozwalenie mu łba pomoże!

— Nie możemy upaść do jego poziomu — mówił Bruce, stojąc nieruchomo jak statua. Barbara siedziała na wózku tuż przed nim, trzymając dłoń na jego piersi, jakby tylko ona powstrzymywała go od bycia tak samo agresywnym jak Jason.

Tim wiedział, że jakby co Clark wkroczy i powstrzyma ich, ale mimo to czuł się nieswojo. Nie był w tym jedyny; Steph i Cass stały obok Lois i Clarka, a ich miny mówiły, że wolałyby być jak najdalej stąd. Lois patrzyła ze zmrużonymi oczami na wrzeszczącego Jasona, a wzrok Clarka skakał między jednym mężczyzną a drugim.

Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na Jona Lane’a. Alfred pewnie odszedł, aby wymyć się i przebrać po operacji. Więc to Tim zauważył, jak Jon Lane unosi rękę do swojej głowy i próbuje usiąść. Szybko, ale po cichu, podszedł do niego i powstrzymał go przed wstaniem. 

— Co to za jazgot… — burknął Jon Lane, zasłaniając oczy dłonią. — Tak głośno…

— Jason — odpowiedział Tim pod nosem, odgarniając mu włosy z czoła. Miał inną fryzurę niż Kon, ale jego włosy były tak samo przyjemne w dotyku.

— Oczywiście, kto inny — rzucił Jon Lane. Odwrócił głowę w stronę trwającej obok kłótni. — O co poszło?

— O ciebie — odparł Tim. — Nie wstawaj — dodał, kiedy Jon Lane znowu chciał się podnieść. — Dick da sobie radę.

Usłyszał w odpowiedzi coś, co mogło brzmieć jak “nie dość, przywłaszcza sobie _moją_ kulturę, to jeszcze mojego Jasona”, ale wolał nie zastanawiać się nad tym, czy dobrze usłyszał. Jeśli tak, to miał z Jonem Lane’em więcej wspólnego, niż tylko dłuższe włosy – nieodwzajemnione uczucie. 

— Jon! — zawołała Lois, wyrywając wszystkich z transu. Podbiegła do syna i złapała jego twarz w dłonie, a Tim odsunął się, aby zrobić miejsce dla Clarka. 

Uniósł głowę i zobaczył, że wszyscy w pomieszczeniu zamarli. Jason przestał się wyrywać i nie krzyczał już, z kolei Bruce jakby na nowo zaczął oddychać i przestał wyglądać, jakby był z kamienia. 

Jason szarpnął się ostatni raz, uwalniając się od Dicka, i chciał podejść do Jona Lane’a, ale Tim złapał go za materiał kurtki i pchnął do tyłu.

— Jest z rodziną — warknął w zszokowaną twarz Jasona. Przysunął się bliżej, aby ciszej dodać: — A ty najpierw zerwiesz z Konem, zanim będziesz zawracać Jonowi Lane’owi w głowie.


	3. Chapter 3

Wieczory w Wayne Manor zawsze sprawiały, że Clark czuł się wyjątkowo przyjemnie. Codzienność z Lois była spełnieniem marzeń, w Metropolis mieli swój własny świat, ale kiedy dołączał do nich Bruce, ten świat stawał się jeszcze większy, dając Clarkowi więcej miłości do przyjęcia i dzielenia się. 

Wiedzieli, że nie da się łatwo określić ich związku z Bruce’em. Nie widzieli się z nim często, nie mieszkali razem, bardzo rzadko Lois przebywała z nim sam na sam – Clark miał więcej okazji, jako Superman, chociaż i one ograniczały się do załatwiania spraw związanych z ratowaniem ludzi. Mimo to zawsze przyjmowali go z otwartymi ramionami, pozwalali mu dołączyć do nich i czerpać siłę, spokój i miłość. 

Clark był tak bardzo pogrążony w myślach o Lois i Brusie, że przez przypadek szturchnął Alfreda i upuścił trzymany w rękach karton mleka, który musiał złapać z użyciem swoich mocy, aby nic nie rozlać. 

— Przepraszam — wymamrotał. Cieszył się, że kontroluje się nadal tak dobrze, mimo że myśli o dwójce swoich ukochanych osób, które zostawił w sypialni, aby przygotować im coś do picia.

Alfred spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem, dalej ugniatając ciasto.

— Nie sprawił mi panicz żadnego kłopotu — powiedział z radością w głosie. — Nie jest panicz zdolny do sprawienia mi kłopotu w tym domu — dodał, a Clark poczuł, jak się rumieni, słysząc w jego głosie wdzięczność, która miała mało wspólnego z pomocą w kuchni, a wiele z tym, kim dla niego był Bruce.

Być może Clark i Lois nie wyszliby za Bruce’a nawet gdyby było to możliwe, gdyby nie musieli uważać na swoje sekretne tożsamości, ale to nie znaczy, że nie dbali o niego tak, jak o siebie nawzajem. Bruce’owi doskonale to odpowiadało, sam się do tego przyznał, kiedy omawiali i negocjowali ich związek. 

Clark zerknął w górę i użył swojego rentgenowskiego spojrzenia, aby zobaczyć, jak Lois i Bruce się mają. Zostawił ich w wielkim łożu Bruce’a, więc chciał sprawdzić, czy w ogóle jest sens coś im przynosić, bo jeśli śpią, to kawa im ostygnie. Widok, jaki go przywitał, zamurował Clarka. Uwielbiał przyglądać się, jak Lois i Bruce uprawiają miłość. Bardzo mało rzeczy było lepszych niż dwójka jego ukochanych osób w swoich objęciach.

Lois siedziała okrakiem na Brusie, opierając się rękoma o jego brzuch i jedynie przesuwając powoli w przód i w tył. Jej twarz była wykrzywiona w rozkoszy, co mógł widzieć jedynie Clark, bo jej głowa była opuszczona w dół i spocone włosy zasłaniały Bruce’owi ten widok. Sam Bruce trzymał dłonie pod kolanami Lois, ale nie używał ich, aby nią kierować, tylko aby głaskać jej skórę. Zapierał się nogami o materac, delikatnie bujając swoimi biodrami, jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać i nie dał Lois zabawić się bez pomocy. Nie mógł widzieć jej twarzy, więc jego wzrok błądził od piersi Lois do miejsca, w którym byli złączeni. Wyciągnął rękę i wsunął ją między ich ciała, zaczynając pocierać palcami łechtaczkę Lois, na co ona odrzuciła głowę i westchnęła głośno, napinając mocniej mięśnie ud i poruszając się szybciej… 

— Ostrożnie, paniczu Clark — rzucił Alfred, unosząc ciasto i odwracając się plecami do Clarka, jakby chciał jak najbardziej oddzielić je od niego. — Nie potrzebuję więcej mleka.

Clark poczuł, jak jego policzki płoną. Nie rozlał mleka, kiedy wlewał je do kubka, ale musiał bardzo energicznie mieszać, powodując, że zaczęło się przelewać. Szybko przetarł blat i cieszył się, że Alfred stoi do niego plecami. Może wiedział, na co patrzył Clark, może się tylko domyślał, ale mimo tego, że było to dość oczywiste, dał Clarkowi chwilę na opanowanie się.

— Przepraszam, Alfred — powiedział w końcu. Odstawił kubki na blat szafki, aby Alfred miał cały stół dla siebie. Sięgał po tacę, kiedy usłyszał alarm czujnika ruchu do wejścia jaskini. Od razu skupił na tym swój rentgenowski wzrok, aby wiedzieć, czy to ktoś, z kim Tim da sobie radę samemu, ale to, co zobaczył, sprawiło, że cała krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy. — Alfred — wydusił, odetchnąwszy ciężko. — Jason… Jon… 

Alfred usłyszał w jego głosie tyle, ile potrzebował.

— Natychmiast zejdę na dół. Niech panicz ściągnie panicza Bruce’a i panią Lois. — Położył Clarkowi dłoń na ramieniu i ścisnął. — Chwila na uspokojenie — dodał, po czym pospieszył do jaskini, wycierając ręce w fartuch.

Clark wiedział, że Alfred ma rację, musi się uspokoić, dlatego posłuchał go i poleciał do sypialni. Otworzył drzwi tak mocno, że uderzyły w ścianę. Lois leżała wtulona w bok Bruce’a, który trzymał twarz w jej włosach, ale oboje podnieśli się do siadu, kiedy usłyszeli wejście Clarka.

— Clark? — zapytali jednocześnie, z taką samą troską w głosie.

— Jason przyprowadził Jona do jaskini. Jon jest… w kiepskim stanie. Nie wiem co… 

Nie musiał mówić nic więcej, bo Bruce i Lois szybko wstali z łóżka. Bruce założył spodnie od piżamy, Lois majtki, po czym Bruce podał jej swoją koszulę od tej samej piżamy, wszystko w zaskakującym tempie, jakby Lois była przyzwyczajona do szybkiej zmiany strojów, tak jak Bruce.

— Jon-Jon? — zapytała Lois, kiedy już była objęta jednym ramieniem Clarka i kiedy zabierał szybko ich oboje do jaskini. — Czy Jonathan? 

— Jon — odpowiedział cicho Bruce, któremu Clark nie zasłaniał widoku leżącego na stole przed Alfredem chłopaka. Kiedy Clark wylądował, cała trójka przez chwilę w zdumieniu przyglądała się, jak Jason delikatnie i z uczuciem obchodzi się z Jonem.

Clark widział kątem oka, jak Bruce przysunął się do Lois i zaoferował jej komfort, którego Clark nie był w stanie. W jego głowie pojawiły się wszystkie wspomnienia i powstałe przez nie koszmary, gdzie niemal każdy członek jego rodziny ginie. Wibrował ze strachu na takiej częstotliwości, że tylko speedster byłby w stanie to zauważyć. Patrzył na Jona, na swojego syna, który przebył taką długą drogę, który tak bardzo starał się odciąć od swojej przeszłości, który sam znalazł osoby, które mogłyby mu w tym pomóc… I na myśl, że być może Clark nigdy nie będzie miał szansy zobaczyć w szarych oczach Jona braku podejrzliwości. Ba! Teraz z radością przywitałby w nich nawet gniew. Oby tylko były w stanie się otworzyć.

— Paniczu Clark, proszę przytrzymać mu nogi. Paniczu Jason, ręce — rozkazał Alfred. Ton jego głosu sprawił, że Clark wybudził się z ponurych myśli i podszedł bliżej, przytrzymując nogi Jona. — Na trzy — ostrzegł Clarka Alfred, więc przyszykował się do tego okropnego uczucia, które wywołuje kryptonit. Dla Jona wszystko.

Trwało to tylko chwilę, ale Clark i tak poczuł, jak bliskość kryptonitu go osłabia. Na szczęście poczuł na plecach dłoń Bruce’a, dzięki temu wiedział, że gdyby coś się stało, to otrzyma pomoc. Bruce zawsze stał przy nim i oferował swoje wsparcie, dlatego teraz Clark nie miał oporów przed oparciem się o niego, kiedy Alfred oddał nóż z kryptonitem Timowi do schowania. 

Bruce pomógł mu usiąść i zajął miejsce obok, obejmując go. Clark oparł głowę o jego ramię i uśmiechnął się słabo.

— Rzadko się zdarza, że musisz zajmować się oboma Kentami jeden po drugim — wymamrotał, spoglądając na Lois, która podeszła do stołu, jakby chciała być jak najbliżej Jona. Wiedziała, że nie może przeszkadzać Alfredowi, więc stała niczym kamienny posąg. Przymknął oczy, zbierając siły dzięki drobnym promieniom, które dolatywały do niego z lamp nad stołem Jona.

— Zawsze muszę się zajmować Lane’ami — odpowiedział Bruce, ściskając Clarka i całując go w czoło. — To żadna nowość.

Clark uśmiechnął się lekko, doceniając to, że Bruce stara się podnieść go na duchu.

— Wcześniej nigdy nie narzekałeś — rzucił, wtulając twarz w szyję Bruce’a.

— Nie mam na co narzekać, Clark — usłyszał w odpowiedzi. — Może to być dla ciebie szokujące, ale lubię się wami zajmować. Bardzo, bardzo lubię.

— Hmm — mruknął Clark. Wyciągnął rękę po dłoń Bruce’a i uścisnął ją, a następnie uniósł do swoich ust i pocałował. — Dziękuję.

— Hn. Czujesz się lepiej?

— Tak — potwierdził Clark i spróbował wstać. Czuł jedynie echo bólu, więc podszedł do Lois i przytulił ją od razu, kiedy tylko zauważył, że lekko się trzęsie. Całkiem zapomniał, że w jaskini było całkiem chłodno. — Podać ci coś, abyś mogła na siebie narzucić?

— Nie, dziękuję — odpowiedziała Lois, wtulając się w niego. — Tak jest dobrze. 

Pocałował ją w czubek głowy i spojrzał na Alfreda, który jakby czekał na to, aż zwrócą na niego uwagę. Odłożył okulary z mikroskopem na bok.

— Paniczowi Jonowi nic nie będzie — zaczął. — To był dziwny przypadek, ale nie będzie żadnych powikłań. Już zaczął się goić.

Clark poczuł, jak Lois jeszcze bardziej rozluźnia się w jego ramionach. Wyciągnęła rękę i zacisnęła dłoń na kostce Jona, głaszcząc go kciukiem. 

— Wszystko będzie w porządku — powiedziała cicho. 

Clark przyglądał się zarówno jej, jak i Jasonowi, który z wielką czułością zajmował się jego synem. Zastanawiał się, kiedy to się zaczęło. Było mu przykro, że Jon nic nie powiedział, ale rozumiał, że ci chłopcy w tym momencie potrzebowali siebie nawzajem bardziej niż jego.

— Jason — odezwał się Bruce, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich. Jednocześnie Clark usłyszał nadchodzące do jaskini kolejne osoby. — Co się stało?

Pytanie Bruce’a było ważne, chociaż Clark czuł taką ulgę, że Jonowi nic nie będzie, że nie zastanawiał się w ogóle, jak do tego doszło. 

— Joker.

Odpowiedź Jasona od razu zmieniła zdanie Clarka. Nie z powodu tego, że nagle zalała go fala złości czy chęci zemsty, ale dlatego, że Joker jest osobą, która najbardziej przyczyniła się do tego muru, który nadal stał między Jasonem a Bruce’em. Ten mur był teraz niższy, pokruszony, ale nadal stał. 

Lois również musiała sobie doskonale zdawać z tego sprawę, bo złapała nadgarstek Clarka i wbiła w niego paznokcie, wpatrując się w Bruce’a. Clark przełknął i zerknął w stronę windy, z której wyłoniła się Barbara na wózku i prowadzący ją Dick. Steph i Cass wjechały do jaskini na motorach. Jason miał odsłonięte zęby, niczym warczący pies, a Bruce wciągnął głęboko powietrze w płuca.

Zaczęło się.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
